To and Back Again
by SKYSPRITE
Summary: Oc gets thrown into Death Note, via angry driver. What else is new?


**Summery. T.A.B.A (To and back again)**

**Oc gets thrown into Death Note, via angry driver. What else is new? **

**A/N: This is another OC gets thrown into Death Note fic. ****- I say "another" with sarcasm. I honestly don't think we could ever have enough of this kind of fan fiction (minus Sue fics). - OC's name is Grace. Grace is **_**not**_** a Mary Sue, and never will be. Ever. This will contain OC x …Character. I dunno which yet. Maybe I'll let the reviewers decide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note with thee exception of the fanfiction I write for it. And even then I do not own the characters that are originally in Death Note.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ending.

My eyes snap open as my mind is pulled from the strange dream I'd had and back into reality. Heart threatening to burst from my chest I turned to my nightstand and switched on the lamp. The light brought comfort to my rattled nerves. What was that dream? I could almost remember but not quite. I knew it wasn't a nightmare, but the way it left me was similar to the way a terrible nightmare would. However, it wasn't fear I felt upon waking but a great sense of foreboding. Why was I worried? Over what has brought me such dread on this dreary Monday morning?

But I can't remember it now so why worry myself? Besides, I have more immediate things to worry about now. Like school.

Standing, I stumble to the dresser to grab something to throw on. My first day back at school and I could already feel the stress building up.

Something always happens every year on my first day back to school. Though, hopefully this year's disaster won't be as embarrassing as last years.

I sighed as I walked down the hall to the bathroom. Last years little disaster in chemistry is never going to happen again. Not ever.

Someone banged obnoxiously on the bathroom door.

"A moment!" I finished washing my face and flung open the door, glaring down at my little sister. She frowned lazily and shoved (squeezed) past me. Slamming the door behind me.

Well good morning to you too.

I strolled down the hall and into the living room. Following the mouth-watering smell of eggs and bacon into kitchen.

" Good morning, mother." She glances at me smiling but her smile turns to a frown when she sees what I'm wearing. "No. Try again." She says, pointing back to the hall.

"What? What's wrong now?" I glance at myself that back at her, "I don't see anything wrong with this."

She sighs in exasperation. "Grace, you can't wear sweats on your first day back to school! People will think you're a slob!"

I raised a brow at her. God I love her but we are like the sun and moon. "It's not logical to wear a cute and _expensive _outfit on the first day back when you have my unique sort of luck. Remember last year? All that effort and money you helped me put into that outfit just to have chemistry explode on it?" _'Besides this is more comfortable.'_

Her frown deepened and she stared at me for a moment longer before turning back to breakfast. "Would you set the table while I get your sister?" She didn't wait for me to answer and had already disappeared down the hall.

I grabbed the plates and utensils from the cabinets and began to set the table for three. I knew why it meant so much to her that I was dressed nicely, because even though she knew I would never be like her in her high school days, (a popular; social butterfly.) I could at least not be bullied. I'm not bullied though. Really I'm not. I'm simply labeled as a loner and ignored. Which is all fine and dandy by me, as I like to keep to myself. But mother could never accept that. Sometimes I think she acts more out of guilt for the bullying she did as a popular in high school than plainly because she loves me.

'_Ugh, that sounds so emo.' _

I hear a pained groan and look over to see my zombie like sister stumble into the living room. _'She looks like the girl from The Ring.'_ I vaguely think. I watch as she pulls a chair out from the table and sits down heavily, immediately slumping.

I continue to stare.

She glares at me from under her dark fringe. "What are you looking at?" she growls. I still stare at her, tilting my head and scratching my chin, "I'm not sure…it looks like a cross in-between a zombie and a constipated Edward Cullen." She sat up so fast I heard her back crack. She gave a furious shriek and prepared to lunge when mother mysteriously appeared, " Grace! Pearl! Stop it right now! You are giving me a headache! Grace, do you want to walk to school on your first day back? If you keep starting fights I _will_ make you walk to school every day if you keep pushing me! Pearl, settle down and stop being such a grouch. I understand you're under a lot of stress but that doesn't mean you can act like an animal!"

The only thing I could think after that was, _'you think she's under a lot of stress? She's not the one who has bad first day luck!'_

She took a breath, giving us a pointed look.

"We need to leave, its 7:00. Grab your breakfast and take it to the car. "

Uh oh. The Williams academy locks the front gate at 7:45. I made a mad dash to grab my backpack as well as my lunch. Hopping on one foot as I pulled a black converse on the other, "Come on! I refuse to let my bad luck have the winning hand this year!" They rolled their eyes.

I have no idea why I was so eager to make it to school on time, the whole day was absolutely positively boring.

Nothing bad happened. In fact nothing happed at all.

This is the first time nothing has happened to me on my first day back in five years. I have no idea how I feel about this. In one way I'm relieved, but in another I feel that great sense of foreboding… kind of like how I felt after that dream.

I shut my new locker after I'd grabbed my stuff and began making my way down the hall but paused when my phone vibrated. Sidestepping some other kids I slipped it from my hoodie pocket and checked the flat screen of my ancient iPhone.

Mom: I forgot that pearl has archery after school! I'll be a little late to pick you up. I'm sorry!

I sighed.

Grace: That's okay. How long is 'a little late'?

Mom: Twenty minutes… maybe more. ):

Grace: That's okay. I'll walk home. Don't worry I'm not mad. We can talk at home.

Mom: I'll hold you to that. (;

I put my phone back in my pocket and trudged out the front gate along with the rest of my fellow students, already submersed in my thoughts. When I get home she's going to expect a full report. This means I'm going to have to make up something that happed because I know she won't believe me when I say nothing happened today. I can understand though, I can hardly believe it myself. All these years I have had renowned first day horrors, like last year's chemistry explosion, and the year before that was the library domino collision, and the year before that was the cafeteria microwave fire… I shook my head. No use wallowing in past miseries.

By now I'm a couple blocks away from home and still have no plan to escape my mothers drilling.

I stop and stare at the red cross walk light. I don't know why they have these things in such a small neighborhood. The only people we have are old people and new parents that don't have enough money to afford a new house closer into town. Mother always tells us (me and pearl) that we aren't poor, and it's true, we really aren't poor, mothers just a cheapskate.

Lost in my thoughts I walk across the street without looking both ways, like it really matters if I look anyway. No one would be there and even if there was his or her are all old people and new parents so they drive slowly.

Maybe when I get home I can sneak through the back door and mothe- "Sckreeeaach!"

From the corner of my vision I see something big and grey and advancing quickly. I look over my shoulder just in time to see my reflection in the trucks hood a second before it hits me. So close I could reach out and touch it, but my time was up.

* * *

Part 2: Birth.

It hurts. Everything hurts.

My head is ringing and it feels like I'm on fire but at the same time like I'm in the middle of the artic ocean.

I'm surrounded by darkness and I register with confusion that my eyes feel like they are glued shut.

'_What is this?'_ I furiously rub at the crusty substance covering my face till I can open my eyes; I saw nothing that can be called anything more than shapes. I blinked but my vision remained obscured. I waited but nothing.

I couldn't see properly… That's when I felt fear.

Franticly but weakly I felt with my hands around myself, touching the ground where I lay. 'Where am I?' My fingers touched cool long grass. 'Outside?' I slowly tried to push myself up into a sitting position but as soon as I put pressure on my arms they exploded into pins and needles. I yelped and fell back down.

Tears filled my damaged eyes and threatened to spillover. It was too over whelming. There was something wrong with my eyes, my body was weak and shaking, my hearing was sharpened to the point of painful, I couldn't smell anything, and there was a strong metallic taste in my mouth. 'What is this?'

I lay there for what felt like days, staring at the sky, which to me, looked like a blank piece of grey paper.

'_It must be foggy out here. It would explain why all I can see is white and grey instead of blue.' _

I gently turned my head to stare at the fuzzy green that surrounded me.

It's dead quiet, the only noise being my labored breathing. Then a thought struck me. _'Did I die?'_ My damaged eyes widen. My already pained breathing hitched. "No…I…I can't…"

I pulled myself into I sitting position, ignoring the pins and needles attacking my body, the burning of my aching muscles, the cold shivers that ran down my spine, my rattled senses and the pounding of my head. _' N-no! …I refuse to die!'_

Standing on shaking legs I lifted my head and looked around. Everything was a blur of colors and twisted shapes.

Feeling hopeless and frail, my already shaking form strained and pained. Unbidden tears streaming down my face. _'I can't…' _I looked down at myself. _'How can I…?'_ I looked up. Staring off in a random direction I shakily took a step forward. _'I cant…be dead…right?_ _What would happen to Mom? It would break her heart! All she has is me and Pearl.'_ Adrenalin surged through my veins and I began walking, after a few steps my shaking stopped and my steps became more confidant. I couldn't see right but I didn't care anymore. I kept my hands out in front of me to feel my way around objects in my path, though there was none. 'I must be in some kind of field.'

I took deep breaths, opening my eyes I gasped.

There a little ways away from me was something big, something big and familiar.

'A house!' Relief beyond words filled me.

When I made it close enough I reached out to the building and leaned against the cool brick, exhausted.

After a moment of rest I began to feel my way around the building. I felt along the walls until I came across something that wasn't brick. _'The door?' _My suspicion was confirmed when my hand found a cold handle.

The door surprisingly was unlocked. It opened in front of me and I took a hesitant step forward. "Hello…? Um, Excuse me? I'm sorry for intruding but could you help me? I'm in a bit of trouble…" Silence greeted me.

My voice louder this time I called, "Hello?"

No one answered.

'_Must be out.'_ I'll wait for them to come back, I mean, I cant risk leaving, there might not be another house for miles for all I know. I turned and shut the door.

'_Now what?'_ Thinking for a moment I thought, _' I need to wash my face…and maybe a first aide kit…' _

I couldn't see well enough to know what is what, so I search the place with my hands. I found the room I am in is probably the living room because of the large couch and TV. To the right I find an open archway that leads to a room with a table as well as a stove so that must be the kitchen. Connected to the living room is a hallway, which I was currently exploring. At the end of the hallway there is door, I opened it to another room.

Feeling around I find a bed and upon more searching I found an open door, stepping in I felt cold tile under my feet. _'Bingo.'_

I find the faucet and turn on the water. I run my hands under the cool water, cupping it and bringing it to my face. _'Everything's cold here…it is winter perhaps?' _

I wash my face, paying especial attention to my eyes.

Only when I feel clean do I look up. I stare at a slowly sharpening image of a young girl. A young filthy girl. A girl caked head to toe, with the exception of her face and hands, in black liquid.

I stare wide-eyed at myself. _'What is this black stuff? I've never seen anything like it… and my sight is back… did this stuff have anything to do with my poor vision just then?' _

Staring for a little while longer I notice that I look different. I remember myself being shorter than this. I was 5,4 and now I look 5,6! My features somehow look sharper too, especially my eyes and cheekbones. I also notice the clothes I wear are not the same as what I put on this morning. _'It was this morning right? I have no idea where I am let alone the date.'_ The clothes I where now are not so different from the sweats I was wearing earlier, the only different being these didn't have any logos on them and they are covered in the black stuff.

Leaning closer to the mirror to get a better look I'm startled at the sound of a car door slamming from outside.

'_The owners are home! Yes! I can ask for help and- wait a minute. If the owner of this house sees a stranger in their bathroom covered in suspicious black goo…'_

Horrified I look franticly for somewhere to hide.

* * *

" So this is the only establishment in close enough range to the crime scene?" He asks in a hushed voice.

" Yes, sir. I had the owner of the home leave for questioning. So we can look for anything suspicious without any interruptions." The young man paused for a moment then said, " I informed you that there is only a slight chance that Ms. Adam is the murderer, at the most 6%. We are here mostly because we need to make sure she has not had any contact with the real murderer."

The older gentleman chuckled. It was a warm laugh, one the he had learned to enjoy hearing over the years.

" I understand. Though I was under the impression you didn't like doing this but now you seem to really be getting into it. May I remind you that the only reason you are here now is because I dragged you."

A frown pules at his lips, " I could have stayed at the hotel if I felt like it. You didn't make me do anything."

He laughs again, " Alright, alright. I'm just happy your spending sometime outside. All that aside we need to finish this before Ms. Adam is released."

He nods his head in acknowledgement. The interrogation will last approximately two hours and thirty minutes, plenty of time to investigate the premises and be gone before the owner arrives back home.

He pulled his coat tighter around himself as he slipped from the back seat and into the cold, thick morning air. He looked towards the house and sighed.

Normally He'd send others to do the fieldwork, for many reasons, for one, he'd found it far more comfortable to stay inside and behind a computer screen as someone else took care of the intel collecting. But lately Watari has been asking him to spend time outside and even take breaks in-between cases; he said he was worried for the teens health and that even for him his hectic schedule was far to stressing to maintain without negative side effects.

So to appease Watari he had decided that he would accompany him on this little expedition.

There was little chance of danger because the current objectives home was in the middle of nowhere; there was also little to no chance that the murderer is anywhere near the establishment at the current moment. There is however, a chance that Ms. Adam had come in contact with the murderer sometime around this month and he will find out if that assumption is correct when they get back to their current headcounters and watch Ms. Adams interrogation.

He felt his mouth twitch into a small excited smirk.

His battered shoes make small crunching sounds on the gravel road as he takes a few steps towards the house. He hears Watari shut the car door behind him and they head up the pathway together. Watari made a move to open the door to the house but something made him grab his arm to stop him. "Watari! Look at the handle!"

He stared, eyes wider than usual at the black liquid like substance that was dripping from the handle. " I can't tell what it is… Take a sample so we can take it to the lab." Could it be that someone is here…? No, There aren't any vehicles anywhere near here so whoever was here is gone now. Or… they have been hiding in the house since before Ms. Adams left…

A grim look on his face, Watari took a small baggy from his suitcase and sealed some of the liquid in it. After pulling on a glove and opening the door he and Watari entered Mr. Adam's residents.

It was dark inside and after finding the light switch and turning on the light they immediately saw more of the unidentified black liquid on the floor in small puddles. "Watch your step, Watari." Nodding he carefully avoided the puddles and stepped further into the room.

He stayed behind however because something had caught his attention. On the back of the white front door there was a black, bleeding handprint. "Watari… look at this." Watari turned to see his discovery. "It looks like it belongs to a woman or child…" Watari walked back towards him once again avoiding the puddles. " Yes, but its to high up to belong to a child." Watari turned to him. " Do you think that the one who committed the murders is fema-"

"Craaanch!" "Claatter!"

Their heads snapped to the loud noise. Watari hand went to his inside coat jacket and he pulled out the handgun he kept there for safety reasons. Flicking the safety off Watari looked back at L, "I'm going to go check whose there, call for back up if anything happens."

* * *

I stared at the tipped over bucket of cleaning supplies with frightened eyes. If I weren't in such a dire situation I'd probably let out the rare (for me, at least) cuss word. _'Escape! I have to escape!' _They know I'm here, whoever they are.

My head darts back and forth looking for somewhere to go. About then I spot a small-ish window above the toilet. _'I never understood having windows in the bathroom…. Focus!'_

I stepped up on the toilet and fidgeted with the old-fashioned window latch. A few precious seconds later I figured out the latch, and with a little difficulty slid the window open. Standing on my tiptoes I heaved myself through the slightly too small window. _'I probably never would have fit if I wasn't covered with this…goo.' _

I landed on my butt outside when I heard hurried footsteps from inside the house. I scrambled to my feet and made a mad dash for the tall grass.

I made it halfway across the dirt road when I heard this, " Freeze! Put your hands above your head." I stopped mid-step and looked over my shoulder, there, on the other side of the rode, a man stood, aiming a gun at my head.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd, ta'da! Finally put a story on the net, hm? Tell me what you think. Flames are welcome (within reason of course, no need for unreasonable bashing). **


End file.
